Hugos Predicament
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: This is HugoxSofia fanfiction. Years after the Ice Dancing when everyone is in highschool. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hugo stared at the back of the auburn haired girls head in class. They were in Royalty High School now, and there were changes about Sofia that Hugo was starting to notice. Her hair was longer, she had grown taller, her body was thinner, yet she still had the perfect curves. He bit down on his lip, fingers absentmindedly tapping against the wood of his desk. After their little argument and not so nice goodbye at the flying try outs, she had helped him pull through at the ice dancing competition. She had helped him stand up to his father and stand up for his own dream. She had gone from an enemy, a rival at most, into one of the most important people in his life.

"PRINCE HUGO!"

Suddenly realizing his name had been called, or shouted, for five minutes, he looked up. He saw his lecturer glaring at him, and the entire class, including her, was doing it too. His eyes connected with hers without realizing it, and Sofia blushed and looked away. The professor ended up giving him lunch detention. The bell rang and everyone stood up to get ready for lunch. Students all left the classroom. The professor turned to Hugo, "Go get your lunch and then bring it in here." Hugo nodded and sighed. His father wasn't going to like this.

Hugo walked out into the hall, bumping into Sofia on his way out. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess Sofia." Their chests involuntarily bumped into each other, resulting in Hugo with his arms around the young teenage girl. She blushed and put her hands on his chest, "Oh, it's fine, I just left something in the classroom."

She walked past him and he caught the scent of strawberries in her hair. He let out a shaky sigh and forced himself to march to his locker and grab his lunch. When he got a hold of it, he marched back to the classroom, surprised to see Sofia still there staring out the window. His breath caught in his throat, realizing they were all alone. Wheres a teacher when you need one? He sat his lunch on the desk and approached her, "Sofia, you're gonna be late for lunch, you should go." Sofia turned her head to look at him, "But you shouldn't eat lunch alone." His feet never stopped moving towards her as his body pinned her between him and the window. She blinked a few times and then mustered the courage to look up at him. She noticed his eyes had turned dark, "Hugo?"

"If you stay in here with me, we might both end up in trouble, Princess." His hand stopped at a loose curl that was on her shoulder, his fingers slowly grazed her chin. The action sent shivers down her spine. She had been in denial about her feelings for a while. She wasn't sure if she felt something for Hugo or if it was just her hormones. He leaned his face down to meet hers. Their lips were inches away from each other. He stopped before their lips made contact, "You need to go. Now."

She bit her lip but nodded, slipping out of his grasp and walking around him in time for him to gain control of his primal instincts. Hugo leaned his forehead against the window.

 _Princess Sophia, what are you doing to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Prom was coming up, and since that incident in the classroom with Sofia, Hugos nerves were getting the better of him. Sure, they still said hi to each other and made small talk, and the blush on the both of their faces whenever the other was around was making it plainly obvious to their friends that the two held some sort of romantic feelings for each other. But it was different asking Sofia to go to the dance with him. He was still trying to show people he had changed, and she was already the nicest and most popular girl in school, maybe even more so then Amber. He knew that she would reject him. Her going to prom with the guy who used to bully everyone? Yeah right, like she would ever go for someone like him.

Sofia slid on the neatly decorated and uniquely designed shirt that she had made at home. She straightened out her curls this time, and applied more mascara allowing her eyes to pop more. On the front of the shirt it said 'Hugo' and on the back it said 'Prom?' She had asked a few of the animals if they would help her in asking Hugo to prom and they agreed.

A red and blue bird flew through the halls. They spotted Hugo at his locker and decided to charge. They flew around his head, causing him to become startled. His hands flew in the air, "Ow, hey, what the heck?" One bird flew into his locker and pulled out his pencil case and flew away with it. Hugo followed after, "Hey, give it back!"

He followed the birds all the way down the school stairs and out into the school courtyard where there stood a buck staring at him. He stopped in his place. The buck approached him slowly, showing that he meant no harm, and bent down, allowing the boy to climb on his back. Hugo did this, and the deer started walking in the direction of the school picnic tables. He looked at all the pillars surrounding the tables, noticing the many pictures of him and Sofia. What was going on?

Standing on one of the middle tables was Sofia, with her white shirt and dark jeans on. He noticed it read Hugo on it, but was confused. "Sofia, what is all this?" He whispered, not able to take his eyes off her. Her hair was different today and he liked it. She placed a necklace on his hand, "I was wondering if you would put this on for me?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a quizzical look but nodded. She turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way. He placed his hands from the front of her around her and clasped the piece of the necklace together. He eyed her neck and followed it down, reading the back of her shirt. His eyes widened.

"You want to go to prom with someone like me?" He asked. He twirled her around. She frowned and looked down.

"If you dont want to go with an ordinary and plan boring girl like me that's fine."

Hugo clasped onto her hands tightly, a shaky breath escaped past his lips, "I would be honored to go to prom with you, Princess Sofia."

Sofia smiled and hugged him, in which he hugged her back. All their friends smiled at each other, knowing this would happen sooner or later. Hugo lifted Sofia up onto the deer, asking to meet with her in private. The two walked away together, Hugo walking and Sofia on a deer. Once they were out of eye sight, he looked her dead in the eye.

"Why me? There are guys more then deserving of you, but me? I didn't think you would ask someone who bullied you and everyone else..." He whispered.

"Hugo, that happened when we were kids. What about wayyyy after that when we competed at the dancing competition?" She asked. He didn't say anything but gave her a surprised look.

"I knew you weren't that kind of person, Hugo. I knew you were putting on a big act for all of us for your family. You threw away your happiness so your family could be happy, and that's why I don't hold that against you." Hugo's hands had found their way around Sofias waist, tugging her ever so closer. His eyes had darkened like they had in the classroom that one day. "Hugo, you're my friend now, and you always have been." Sofia blushed when she said this. Her eyes were down on the ground and she had one hand over her chest in hopes that it would stop beating so fast. Hugo lifted her chin up so he could see her better, his thumb tracing over her lips, "Thank you, Sofia, that means a lot to me..." Their bodies were emitting so much heat and they were so close. Hugo leaned closer, taking Sofias face in his hands, ready to dive in for a kiss.

"Excuse me, what are you two doing?" The two immediately jumped apart from each other, noticing James and Amber standing there with hands on their hips.

"I'm still her older brother. No kissy kissy on my watch." James exclaimed. "I've got my eye on you Hugo."

"Ugh, shut up James, they were going to kiss! You ruined everything!"

Sofia smiled and laughed. Her hand gently grabbed onto Hugos. She wanted to hold onto that hand forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry if I spell Dofia wrong. My dogs name is spelt "Sophia" so its kind of hard to type something you're not used to._**

Sofia and Amber looked through the new shipment of dresses that had come in just for prom. Sofia pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to her date.

 _"What color are we going for?"- Sofia_

 _"Hm, it doesn't really matter to me. You look good in everything." - Hugo_

 _"Nonsense, I don't look that great." - Sofia_

 _"Could have fooled me. You look amazing all the time. Just tell me what color you go with so I can get a matching tie." - Hugo_

 _"Okay :) I'll be done soon, and then I'll fly over to see you." - Sofia_

 _"I look forward to seeing you, Princess. :)" - Hugo_

Amber sighed as she watched her sister continue to text away on her electronic device. "Honestly, Sofia, you're a Princess. How can you keep your nose stuffed in that phone when you have to make eye contact 24/7?"

"Sorry, Amber. I was talking to Hugo." Sofia confessed, twirling a strand of hair. Amber gave her sister a smile, "You really do have it bad for him, huh? When are you going to confess to him?"

"W-What? Confess? What are you talking about..." Sofia stormed past her sister and started looking through the dresses. She didn't want to go with the usual purple, she wore that dress way too much and she felt like she outgrew that color and bubbly character a long time ago. Sure she was still bubbly just not as much anymore. She looked through a variety of prom dresses, from mint green to ocean blue to hot pink. Sofia couldn't decide which one to wear. She settled on a short hot pink prom dress that was backless. The corset part of the dress was covered in diamond and rhinestones. She smiled at the dress. She wouldn't wear it yet, she wanted to see Hugo's face the very night she wears it.

"Amber," Their mother had walked in at this point, "May I have a word with Sofia?" Amber nodded, pulling out her fan and walking out of the room. Miranda looked at Sofia and sat her down, "You're going to look absolutely lovely in that gown." Sofia smiled. She had such a close connection with her mother. The one who was always there for her and never let her down was always going to be Queen Miranda.

"Thank you mom. I'm just hoping Hugo thinks the same thing." Sofia whispered. Miranda put a hand on her daughters shoulder, "Now, Sofia, Hugo is why I wanted to talk."

"Why?" Sofia asked, "What about Hugo?"

"Well Sofia, he's a boy and well... you're a girl. And you two are older now. Boys and girls at this age start to feel... certain things for each other, certain things that sometimes can get out of control." Sofias eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She hadn't prepared herself for this conversation yet.

"Mom, please don't tell me we're having... _that discussion._ "

"We are Sofia," Miranda handed her a purse, "I want you to have the choice of protecting yourself. I know some might think there is no way a Princess could be so easily seduced before her day of marriage, but you were my daughter before a Princess, and I want to make sure you take the appropriate action." She opened the purse to reveal a packet of birth control pills and a few condoms.

Sofia blushed, "But mom, I plan on waiting until marriage." Her mother nodded, "I know that. Sometimes things can get out of hand. Our primal instincts are much stronger then we think they are, Sofia. You should take this, just to be careful."

Sofia nodded and gladly took the purse. She trusted her mother completely. She was more wise and knowing then Sofia was. "Thank you mom, for looking out for me and always protecting me." She hugged her mother tightly. "Now that I have picked my dress, I must be off to visit Hugo. I'll be back before dark." Sofia picked up the pink purse and headed out to find Minimus to ride him over to Hugos palace. She stopped and checked herself in the mirror however. She frowned. Dark jeans and a light blue sweater, hair in a messy bun. Would Hugo still find her attractive like this? She sighed and quickly headed to the stables, ready to see her Prince Charming.

 **XxXxXx**

Upon arriving at Hugos Palace, she noticed he too wore the same attire as her. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and and red hoodie. His black hair was neatly combed, but it wasn't gelled to his Princely perfection. He approached Minimus, slowly patting him on the nose. He walked over and stuck his hand out, letting Sofias own slip into his gently. He kissed her palm, "Princess, an honor to see you." She smiled and he pulled her to his chest, "I missed you."

She blushed even harder and clenched onto his shirt, "I hope this outfit is okay. I felt very lazy today." He tightened his hold on her, "You look great." He pulled away, noticing the little pink purse she held in her hand. "What's that? A purse?"

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing, just a little accessory." Sofia blushed and hid the purse behind her back, "Shall we go inside and watch a movie?" He nodded, still curious about what she held in that purse. She was being very protective of it. Maybe some other guy bought it for her? Was there something in it she didn't want him to see?

He linked their arms into each others as they had small chat while walking inside. They were whispering and talking with such a smile on their faces, that everyone they passed on the way inside couldn't help but think _What a lovely little couple._

Once inside Hugos room, he stripped of his red jacket. He was wearing a blue tank under it. As he had pulled it off, a little bit of his lower back showed. Sofia turned bright red as she continued to stare. He tilted his head at her as he turned around, "What are you staring at?" She shook her head, "N-Nothing, I'm just spacing out! You know me!"

"I do know you indeed, and I would say your acting rather strangely." He smirked, holding up a bottle of soda to her, "Drink?" She nodded and accepted, "Thank you."

He pushed a dvd into the movie players and offered her a seat on one of his bean bags. She sat as close as possible to him and laid her head on his shoulder. After a while, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He too, fell asleep with his head on top of hers. The sun was starting to set and there was a knock on his door. "Prince Hugo, Queen Miranda was wondering if Sofia had left yet?" She peered at the two that were asleep. She covered her mouth and brought the phone back to her ear, "Yes, Queen Miranda, it seems the two fell asleep during a movie. Do you want me to wake them up?"

Queen Miranda sat on the other end. She looked at her husband, "She said that Sofia and Hugo fell asleep watching a movie. Do you want me to go and get her?"

King Roland looked up from the papers he was studying, "Ask that as soon as she wakes up she move to a room by herself. It's too late to go get her now, especially that far away. And no doubt she took Minimus, so make sure she feeds that horse when she wakes up." Miranda nodded and replayed the message back to Hugos maid.

The maid shut the door, leaving a message for the two on it as she left. A few hours later, Sofia woke up. She outstretched her arms. She poked Hugo in his side, "Hugo? Where is the bathroom again?" He stirred and moaned, moving his head. He opened his eyes and stood up. "I'll show you, it's this way." He opened the door to his own personal bathroom and her jaw dropped, "What is this? A bathroom or a pool house?"

"Oh, it's not that bad." He smiled. He pushed her in and added, "Try not to get lost." Sofia sighed on the other end and locked the door.

"Now, which way to the toilet?"

Hugo quickly turned, looking around the room. He spotted the small pink purse and eyed it curiously. "Hm..." He went to the purse and opened it. His eyes widened and he paled. "What the... contraceptives? Why would Sofia have these in her bag?" He immediately thought of the worst, "Maybe she is seeing someone else. But, Sofia isn't that type of person. She wouldn't sleep with anyone before marriage unless..." His face turned bright red, "Unless shes keeping them just to be safe. But why would she..."

He was cut off as he heard the toilet flush. He jumped and shut the purse, putting it back in its original place. He leaned against the bathroom door just as it opened. She stepped out and smiled at him, "I love all the nice breath mints in your bathroom. It looks like the inside of a fancy hotel or restaurants bathroom." She placed a mint wrapper in a nearby trash can. Hugo just stared at her. He couldn't let it bother him. He was very suspicious, it was in his nature to be curious.

"Sofia." He said, cutting her off from her mint wrapper rant. She blinked at him.

"Yes, Hugo?"

"Can I see what's in your purse?"

Sofia turned bright red, "Um, why?"

"I just want to take a look in it. You've been very protective of it all day," He pinned said Princess against the bathroom door, "Is there something in there your hiding from me?"

Sofia felt her heart race and she looked down so she didn't meet his gaze, "N-No, it's just something embarrassing my mom made me carry around to be safe."

Now he was very curious. Why would her mother purposefully put condoms in her purse? And to be safe? Something was odd. "Why would she put something in your bag that is embarrassing yet safe for you at the same time?"

"It's not to just keep me safe." she whispered, "It's to keep us safe." She dropped a huge clue, and since he already knew what was in her bag, this caused him to blush.

"Us?"

"Yeah... I can show you if you want." She whispered. His breath caught in his throat as he pinned her even closer to the door. This situation reminded him of when she came to visit him in lunch detention. Even though she had meant she would show him what was in her purse, his head took it the entire other way around. He tilted her head up to look at him. He kissed her forehead first, then her cheek, then her chin. He stopped right by her lips, "Sofia..." he whispered. Her eyes were clenched shut as his hands pinned hers to the door. "Do you know how long I've waited..." He whispered. Her eyes widened at his sudden question, "Hugo.."

There was a knock at his door, "Prince Hugo?" He sighed. Thank goodness it was locked.

"Damn it." He whispered. He pulled away from Sofia and opened the door, "Yes?"

"Did you get the note I left you on your door?"

"Yes." He lied. "Now, I was sleeping. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Uh yes, but where is the Princess?"

Hugos eyes immediately went to his left which was noticed by the maid. He eyed the maid back, "She's still here."

"Young master, you know I have to follow orders. If King Roland found out I let her sleep in here with you, why, he'll have my head."

Hugo sighed. "Just a little bit longer." Then he promptly shut the door in his maids face. Sofia scrunched her face up, "Hugo, you didn't have to be mean to her."

Just the word 'mean' and 'Hugo' being in the same sentence caused a pain to hit his heart as he remembered his younger days. He turned his back to her and crossed his arms, "Well, I would understand if you would want to go to prom with someone a bit nicer to their maids. And not some douche bag like me."

Sofia realized what she had said and put a hand over her heart, "I'm sorry, Hugo. I didn't mean..." She trailed off. She approached him from behind and hugged him. "Forgive me for my cruel words, Hugo." He smiled and placed his hand over the one of hers that rested on his chest.

"Enough stalling." He said. He turned around and pulled Sofia against him, claiming her lips in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia and Minimus landed softly on the track of the horse tracks. Sofia stared at the tall figure that watched her from a far. Hugo sent her a small smile and approached her. She stopped where she was. The sight of Hugo reminded her of the event from the night before.

 _Sofia realized what she had said and put a hand over her heart, "I'm sorry, Hugo. I didn't mean..." She trailed off. She approached him from behind and hugged him. "Forgive me for my cruel words, Hugo." He smiled and placed his hand over the one of hers that rested on his chest._

 _"Enough stalling." He said. He turned around and pulled Sofia against him, claiming her lips in a kiss._

 _Sofia kept her eyes closed during the entire kiss. This feeling was wonderful. It felt special. Maybe destiny had brought Hugo and her together for a reason. Hugos hands slid down her waist, brushing against her ribs and moving up her spine. She opened her mouth to let out a little moan. Then she covered her mouth out of embarrassment. She had never made a sound like that before. However, the feeling of Sofias lips not on his left him desperate. He move her hands from her mouth and kissed her again. His hands cupped her face as he backed her up towards the bed. Neither one of them knew what was happening, nor could they control it. It was only when Hugos hands pulled down on the zipper at her waist band did Sofia wake up. She gently pushed her prom date off of her. Her face was flushed, hair a mess, breathing uneven. He realized where his hands were and pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." He stood up and turned away from her, trying to regain his breathing. "I hope you'll forgive me."_

 _Sofia giggled and zipped her pants back up. She hugged him from behind, "No, I'm sorry too. But... thank you for that kiss. It was wonderful."_

 _He blushed, "Y-Youre welcome..."_

 _There was nothing but silence between them over the next few minutes. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you should probably go feed and take care of Minimus, and then stay in the guest room. Make sure you get home in time in the morning, you know, since we have school tomorrow."_

 _She nodded, "Thank you for inviting me over, Hugo." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

Hugo leaned down and kissed Sofia on the lips. "Good morning, Princess." She blushed, not used to the feeling of his lips on hers.

"Good morning, Prince Hugo. Did you sleep well?" She asked. He smirked, "I slept lovely. I had nothing but good dreams the entire night." He hugged her tightly, "It was all thanks to the amazing day I had though. Spending time with my Princess made it so much better."

"I agree. I had a great time with you too." Sofia blushed, "Hey, would you mind walking me to my classes? You know... to kind of make us... um..." She looked down at the ground nervously and Hugo smiled, "To make us official?"

She nodded, "Mhm." He kissed her once more. Gosh, he couldn't get enough of her lips.

"I would be honored to officially be courting you." He whispered. He placed a hand on her waist and they walked off together towards the school. Through out the entire day, they were the talk of the school. Everyone couldn't stop talking about the perfect royal couple. Hugo escorted Sofia to every one of her classes, sat next to her at lunch, and even willingly dealt with her annoying brother and sisters prying questions. At the end of the day, Hugo challenged his girlfriend to a horse race. Sofia won, of course. After many years of riding, Minimus had gotten stronger and faster. After hopping off her horse, she turned to her boyfriend, "Looks like I win again." She stuck her tongue out at him as they both walked back to the stables together. Hugo put Electra up, thanking her for a good race. Her turned around and stopped in his tracks to see Sofia leaning against the door of the barn, smiling at him. She closed the door, locking them in there. "Where is my prize Hugo?" She stepped forward and he gulped. "Prize?"

"You know, for winning the race?" She blinked up at him innocently. He got serious all of a sudden and nodded. He knelt to the ground, "What would my Princess like as a reward?"

"Hm... a kiss."

"Your wish is my command my lady." He whispered. He leaned up and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sofia took it further and licked his bottom lip, an action that made his eyes widen. He pulled away, "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked innocently. She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to her again. Minimus and Electra rolled their eyes and turned away from the lip locking. Sofia pushed herself against the barn door so she would have some support. Hugo took her small waist and pressed it against is. God, he could actually feel her entire body. He tilted her head up and kissed her deeper. He nibbled down gently on his Princess's lips, then slipped his tongue into her throat. Sofia let out a low moan, "H-Hugo..." she whispered. The sound of his name leaving her mouth like that turned him on more. He pinned her to the door until there was no more space left between them. He lifted Sofia up by her legs and wrapped them around his waist and held her against the door that way as he continued to kiss her. The two of them continued to moan each others names and get lost in more heated kisses. Hugo was having trouble keeping his member in check. He looked down quickly, noticing the way her dress fell off her hips exposing her creamy legs to him.

 _'Shit.'_

His lips tore away from hers as they attacked her neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked on as much skin as he could find. His hands trailed up her creamy thighs until they rested at the lacy undergarments. One of his fingers lightly brushed against her woman hood and she shuddered against him. "H-Hugo, wait..." She noticed the look in his eye. He was too far gone to realize what he was doing.

 _'Mom was right. We shouldn't underestimate our hormones.'_

Hugos entire hand replaced his one finger. Sofia gasped and bucked against him. "H-Hugo, we need to-stop-it least- protection!" She cried out and felt something wet leave her body. Her eyes widened and Hugo stopped. His eyes widened too. He set his girlfriend down, taking a deep breath. "I Sofia, I didn't mean..."

Sofia was bright red. She had just had her very first orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia looked at herself in the mirror. Her neck was covered in hickeys. She carefully applied foundation onto her neck so as to hide them from her family and everyone else. After making sure her neck was safely secured, she straightened her hair out for a bit of added protection. She then wrapped a scarf around her neck. She put on one of her princess dresses and then made way to the carriage to sit next to her brother and sister. She waved goodbye to her parents, trying to ignore the look of suspicion from Amber. James had never had a girlfriend so he didn't know anything about it, but Amber was sure of it. Her sister was hiding something.

"Sofia, it's kind of odd that you're wearing a scarf when its 65 degrees out." Amber stated. Sofia froze and chuckled, "Its only 65 degrees out? It feels a little bit cold out to me."

James looked up from whatever he was doing, "It doesn't feel cold to me. Quite warm actually." Sofia giggled nervously.

"I guess it is kind of silly to be wearing it." She took the scarf off and put it in her bag. They continued on to school and Amber breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that her sister didn't have anything else on her neck.

When they got to school, Hugo was waiting for Sofia, nervously looking at the ground. Sofia blushed in response and Amber took notice.

"Why do you two both have weird looks on your faces?" Amber asked.

"They look normal to me." James said.

"Everything looks normal to you James." Amber huffed. Sofia stepped out of the carriage and smiled at her boyfriend and held his hand. They started making small chatter as his hand instinctively went around her waist to show the entire school she was his. The two walked into school together and Amber eyed them from behind. James looked at Amber, "However, you are my twin. So I know when something is wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me James. Its Sofia and Hugo. They're hiding something." She said, "I am going to find out what."

 **XxXxXx**

At the end of school, Hugo planned on walking with Sofia around the school garden so that they could talk. He held her hand tightly, "Sofia, listen about what happened the other day..." Sofia blushed. She didn't want to remember, it was too embarrassing.

"You two! Hold up!" Sofia turned to see Amber and Hugo sighed.

"What is it Amber?" Hugo asked.

"I just want to know where you two think you're going?" Amber asked suspiciously. Sofia took this moment to thank her sister for butting into her life for once and clung to her arm. Hugo gave her a look of surprise.

"Oh yeah, Hugo I forgot to tell you, me and Amber are going shopping today!" Sofia said. Amber gave her a confused look as did Hugo.

"I thought you already found your dress and shoes for the dance?" He asked.

"Uh, that's true. But it's our sister shopping day, RIGHT Amber?" Sofia gave her sister a pleading look and Amber quickly nodded.

"Yes, which is why I was wondering where you two were going. She is supposed to be spending the day with me."

Hugo sighed, "Alright, but Sofia, we really need to talk later." He kissed her forehead and then walked off. Sofia blushed and Amber turned to her sister.

"I know you've been hiding something so spill. What is going on?"

"Well..." Sofia averted her eyes, "A little bit of this and that happened..." Ambers eyes widened, "Sofia you did not."

"We didn't!" Sofia squeaked, "I... He... we kept our clothes on. But he used his hand and I ... I came. Okay? I had an orgasm..." Sofia blushed, remembering the way he held her. So gentle and rough at the same time. She pulled her long hair back, "You can't see it cause its covered pretty well, but he also left some hickeys."

Amber stompped her foot, "How could he do this to you?"

"Well.. I'm the one who kind of led him to do it..." Sofia whispered, "It was my fault we were in that situation to begin with."

Amber eyed her bag, "I knew you were hiding those hickeys the entire morning. I knew the moment I saw you wearing that scarf." She looked at Sofia, "So what do you want to do now? Go home?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me pick out some... um... " Sofia looked aorund making sure no one was there to see or hear them, "Some lingerie..." Amber smirked,.

"Why you came to the right person for that. We'll pick out the sexiest underwear for you Sofia. In fact, mom and dad don't know this, but our royal dresser goes to fetch me lingerie from the best store in the town and brings it back for me. We should ask her to do the same for you."

Sofia put a finger to her chin, "But shouldn't we go and pick it out ourselves?"

"Sofia, we are Princess's. We can't be seen in a lingerie store." Amber scolded, "Imagine how much trouble we'll be in if someone sees us."

"I guess you're right." Sofia sighed, "We'll do it your way then." Amber nodded.

"Good, we'll go home right away."


	6. Chapter 6

Amber and Sofias ears perked up at the sound of knocking on Ambers bedroom door. Amber rushed as quick as she could to open the door, letting the maid in quickly. The maid bowed and put the box on the floor, "Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, I hope these are to your liking." The maid then left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Amber doubled checked to make sure the door was locked before turning to Sofia, "Okay, now pick out some pretty panties for you to wear around your man."

"Amber, I thought you were upset I was being intimate with Hugo? Now it sounds like you're encouraging me to do it." Sofia sighed and opened up the box. Her eyes widened at all the different styles of underwear in the box. "Wow, theres so much, how do I choose?"

Amber smiled, "Well, lets start with some light or baby colors and then well move onto more sexy and passionate ones."

 **XxXxXx**

Sofia walked all the way to her room with a bag of underwear she had picked out tucked into her chest. She let her eyes wander the corridors. She didn't want to be seen or anyone to conversate with her. She made it safely to her room and secretly put the underwear under her bed. She sighed and changed into her night gown. She sighed and let her hair down, her brown curls flowing down her back. There was a knock on her door and she sighed, "Come in."

Her mother and father emerged from the other side, both smiling at her, "Hey, we just wanted to say good night. Haven't seen you much at all today, and you must have skipped dinner. Do you still want anything?" Sofia listened to her fathers words, in all honesty she just wanted some sleep. But she nodded never the less. Her mother smiled, "I'll go prepare something for you then." Miranda walked out of the room. King Rolands eyes settled on Sofias neck and his eyes narrowed, "Sofia... is that?"

She gave him a confused look and he clenched his fists, "Hugo gave you hickies?"

Sofia blushed and her hands went to her neck, "Y-Yes, but I kept them covered until I got home."

King Roland almost growled, "He better not impregnate you. I'll kill him." Sofia let out a little laugh and he narrowed his eyes again, "I'm not kidding."

"Dad, it's not big deal..." Sofia whispered, "It's Hugo we're talking about here."

"Well... if you trust him, I don't see why I can't." He turned back to the door, "The dance is tomorrow correct?"

"Yes father."

"Okay, be safe. Make sure you are prepared if anything happens tomorrow." He warned. He left the room and Sofias eyes shifted, she looked under her bed, "I wonder which one I should wear with my dress tomorrow..."


End file.
